The dragon defenders
by Rpoth123
Summary: what happens when Stoick shoots down a night fury, and it's mysterious rider? What happens when this so called rider was his 16 year old son Hiccup, that disappeared alongside his mother 11 years ago? And what is this strange Legion of dragon riders Hiccup refuses to talk about? Some Hiccstrid, a lot of bromance between Hiccup and Toothless. AU
1. Chapter 1

Valka desperately clutched her beloved 5 year old son Hiccup as they mounted Cloudjumper, the large stormcutter that she had foolishy befriended that life changing night.

* * *

 _5 years earlier_

The warm memories stuck fresh in her brain, even in her slumber the horrifying sounds of her precious child's cries as a dragon ripped through her husbands fine craftwork, into Hiccup's room.

She remembered rushing towards the heart wrenching howls ready to defend her premature baby, only to find the mysterious four winged beast, gently cooeing the little one with his razor-sharp claw, that could easily rip the infant to shreds at will.

Grabbing the sword she approached the creature far too shocked and mesmerised to form an attack. She remembered her heart stop as her foot stepped on the loose floorboard Stoick promised to fix that winter, but never got around to, she remembered the dragon moving away from her son, accidently planting a scar accross his chin, causing him to erupt in sobs once again.

The beast's slits immediately diluded as he nimbly twisted his owl like head, observing the Viking women, who for some reason, didn't decapitate her once believed to be enemy. For a second, their eyes met as if they were scanning through each others souls, memorising each aspect, each delciously beautiful detail.

Then the moment ended by her husband breaking through their wall of curiosity with a steel axe and a shout of anger.

The dragon believing the man was a threat to the women and her offspring attacked with his lethal flames, intending to mercilessely murder her cherished soul mate.

"Valka run!" The man screamed jumping through the flames to Hiccup's cradle, still trying to protect his wife and only son, even in the face of death.

"No don't!" Valka cried as the beast turned his head,

ready to strike Stoick down to ashes. Much to Valka's dismay, the dragon followed her request and fled through the window. Shaking with fear over the fact her husband had nearly perished, because of her incapability to slay the creatures the vikings had been at war with for 300 blood thirsty years.

Valka wanting to forget the night's events, prayed to the gods hoping that was the final time she would encouter that dragon, her prayers were not answered.

* * *

"Mama, Toothless and me are hungry!" Hiccup sobbed refering to the young night fury that sat perched on Valka's srawny shoulder who leaned down and licked the boy's tears affectionately whimpering in agreement,

"shh, hush now, we mustn't draw attention to ourselves" Valka scolded her son and the orphaned hatchling she had grown to accept as her own.

* * *

The night they found Toothless started out average, she and Hiccup were silently taking their midnight stroll, on their way to visit Cloudjumper on the north beach, Hiccup was giggling excitedly knowing they were going for a flight on their unlikely friend.

"Mama, when can we tell Dad about Cloudjumper?" The 4 year old asked as he jumped around the rocky path leading to the greyish beach.

Valka sighed, she hated forcing Hiccup to keep secrets from his father, but it was for the best

"never son, do you understand? If you ever tell him, he will kill Cloudjumper and be very angry at Mommy" she told him, not bothering to sugarcoat the cold reality of the truth.

Hiccup nodded his head, disapointed over the fact they couldn't share this secret beyond themselves. As the beach grew nearer Hiccup began to feel the strange urge to halt in his place, being a self-assured child he followed his gut instincts and stopped, causing his mother to walk straight into his small frame.

"Hiccup, what on earth are you doing?" Valka questioned as the boy started to poke around the bushes,

"something's here! I can feel it!" The boy insisted as he pulled back a mulberry bush, to reveal a tiny huddled figure whimpering at the cold sea breeze that hit him as he was exposed from his shell.

"Mama look!" Hiccup exclaimed reaching out for the creature,

"No! it's a night fury!" Valka yelped pulling her son back protectively just as the hatchling began to curiously sniff the boy's extended hand. The sudden jerk caused the little dragon to retreat in fear, striking gult into Valka's heart, the baby meant no harm to her child.

"All right, approach it, but slowly" she warned Hiccup realising her iron grip and gently pushing him towards the night fury.

The boy immediately ran up to the hatchling with obsidian-like scales, pulling it's shivering body into a warm embrace. Valka was about to scold her son for his reckless behaviour, but stopped herself when she saw the hatchlings green eyes light up, as he affectionately opened his mouth to lick the child, revealing a toothless set of gums,

"hmm I think Toothless is a suitable name for this little guy" Valka laughed scratching the night fury under the chin, recieving a couple licks and playful nibbles in return.

"Toothless! Toothless!" Hiccup giggled as the now named hatchling tackled his adoptive brother wrestling with him playfully.

"Welcome to the family Toothless" she whispered pulling her two boys into her loving arms, continuing down the path, ready to show her beloved Cloudjumper their new find.

* * *

"Mama how long are we gonna be gone?" A sleepy Hiccup asked as his mother secured him on Cloudjumper's scaly back,

allowing Toothless to crawl onto the boy's lap, "quite awhile baby" the women admitted sadly, as she placed last the last basket of fish onto Cloudjumper. She stared back to check of her two babies, only two find them already in deep sleep, cuddled up in each other's arms.

The adorable sight made the guilt of leaving her husband, her people and everthing she had known, to protect a couple of dragons.

Perhaps she wasn't doing this just for Cloudjumper and Toothless, maybe she was doing this so her son wouldn't grow up to be one of them, a viking, a murderer. While a lot was unknown to the now single mother, one thing was clear, she was running away from Berk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi thanks for reading! Please leave a review :)_

* * *

Stoick lazed in the sturdy wooden bed he shared with his beloved Valka, dozing as he waited for the sun to rise so his busy day of chiefing could begin. As usual he stretched out an arm expecting to feel his tender wife in her spot, but was instead greeted by the cold emptyness of his untouched bed sheets.

He immediately shot up scanning the room nervously, where was she? He pulled himself off of the wooden planks that Vikings considered to be comfort, and looked out the window.

It was still dark out, which confused him greatly, why would Valka be awake at such an ungodly hour? Nervously the oversized man flauntered out the downstairs bedroom and climbed the stairs up to the loft they had placed their son. He entered expecting to see the child bundled up snuggly beneath his covers, and hopefully his wife watching over their boy, but was instead greeted by another empty bed.

Just as Stoick was about to leave and search in other areas of the village, something caught his eye, well more so _nothing_ caught his eye.

His head shot round as he frantically looked around the room, the walls once covered in the five year old's sketches had been stripped, also minor things such as Hiccup's charcoal pencils and the odd stuffed animal had been taken.

The one item that sent shivers down his spine, was the blanket Valka had sewn for their baby, who was still in the whom, as they both prayed that this child would not meet the same tragic fate as the others, was gone, along with every other precious object that had meant something to his boy. Stoick backed away shaking his head in disbelief, refusing to realise how obvious the matter of the situation was, Valka had left him, taking his boy, the future heir to Berk, with her.

He shrunk to his knees in grief and agony,

why would she do this?

He had always treated her well, adoring her with all his heart, complimenting her beauty everyday, respecting each and every decision she had made, even the ones that failed in the end. Losing his wife struck him down hard, but having his son stolen from him, was the true reason why the tears forced their way out, demanding to be felt as the chief broke down burying his face into the palms of his hands, not moving from that position even as Vikings entered his house, only to be greeted by the same empty rooms that left Stoick so shattered and damaged inside.

* * *

A few panicked filled hours after the discovery, the search parties had started spreading out around Berk, looking desperately for the child and his mother, Stoick on the other hand, sat in the great hall sipping on a cup of ale, hardly noticing the fact Gobber was attempting to stay optimistic about Valka and his young apprentice's return.

"Stoick we did a count of the ships in the harbour, none were missing, they must still be on the island" Gobber stated placing a supportive hand on the grieving mans bulky shoulder, unsure of how to improve the chief's emotional state.

"I never once told Hiccup how much I truly loved him.." Stoick whispered, tears began to brim as he pictured the young boy's hopeful face, so innocent, so naive and just so joyful. The tears began to trickle down his now crimson face, when Valka's petite frame suddenly appeared in the man's mind, every last detail of his loved one's gentle face, made Stoick's heart melt as he repitedly fell in love with the women over and over again.

"And Valka.. She was everything to me, my world, my sunshine.. I gave her my heart, my soul and evrything else I had never handed over to any person, a-and n-now.." His sentence was cut off by a pained sob that had escaped his throat, the urge to caress his dearest Valka's soft cheek one last time, haunted him.

"Listen Stoick, I know you, and I know Valka, she'll be back, she knows where is best for the lad, and it's right here on Berk" The blacksmith encouraged, slapping Stoick across the back with his prosthetic arm.

"That's right.. They belong here on Berk, she just doesn't realise that, well I'll make her realise, even if I have to drag her back myself, no matter how long it takes, I am going to get them back one way or another!" the chief shouted slamming his fists angrily against the table, causing the brute contact to send echoes travelling through the hall. Gobber gulped as his friends grief turned to an anger driven determination,

"Stoick I'm not sure we have time to travel the entire archipeligo searching for a wee five year old and a wee lady, especially with the amount of raids at the moment" he stated, slightly nervous about Stoick's sudden change of attitude,

"I can deal with those vicious beasts in my sleep, what I need is 10 ships headed out on an offshore search, if found they must force my family to return home" The chief decided abruptly rising from his seat, ready to deliver the order to the rest of the village.

"Ai Stoick" Gobber sighed still sitting on the bench staring at his untouched mug of ale as Stoick sprinted out into the hectiness of the exterior.

The man Gobber had just seen a glimpse of was _not_ the same caring, compassionate man he had known for a majority of his life, this man was broken and desperate willing to risk his life, and the lives of others for his own selfish plan. The blacksmith stood up from his seat, refusing to look upwards at the now unoccupied seat,

"Oh Val, where are you?" Gobber choked before taking his leave into the crowd of people that were about endure a hopeless search on request by the now grief-stricken man, mourning the loss of the only family he had and the only family he _wanted._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again, this chapter will be the last one before the time jump. It would mean a lot if you could leave a review, I'm very keen to get some advice on the story. :)_

* * *

"Mama when can we stop? I'm bored!" Hiccup complained fidgeting with Toothless's shedding scales, they had flown all through the evening, leaving the two stubborn children, one a dragon and the other a now fatherless Viking, unamsued and disinterested in the new lands they had entered.

"As soon as we feel the need, now stop whining and admire the beautiful scenary" Valka encouraged as they passed over a frosty mountain range, trying to cover her own exhauted voice, with an overly-perky layer.

Hiccup moaned throwing himself backwards as Cloudjumper continued propelling the Quartet through the strong winds that grew more powerful with each flap of his wings, desperate to leave Berk and it's people behind them.

Toothless attempting to copy his human companion, let out, a more gurgled, dragon-like moan, jumping on top of Hiccup, causing the sulking child to erupt in laughter as they nuzzled each other lovingly. Valka usually would have laughed along, or at least smiled at the two best friends as they romped around, but the guilt that ate away at her was leaving her in a horrible and frustrated mood. She swallowed back her sobs, not wanting to upset Hiccup, as she pictured Stoick waking up to an empty house, breaking down over the loss of his precious wife and only child.

How could she?

How could she?

How could she?

the pained question collapsed onto her, causing her blood to run cold. Valka knew she would never forgive herself for leaving her beloved husband alone, dragging his child, the _heir_ to his village with her.

She knew this would destroy Stoick, but what choice did she have? Hiccup was different, he didn't fear dragon's, or have the burning desire to murder them, unlike the other children his age, he understood the beasts and wanted to study and protect them.

What mother would she be if she had abandoned the child? leaving him on that God forsaken island, to be raised into a killer, a ruthless blood thirsty machine that's only goal was to win the pointless war Vikings had claimed against the creatures that both Mother and son had grown to love and care about.

Although maybe it would have been for the better if they stayed put, living each day feeling as if they didn't belong, shunned by their village, their people, for empathising with the enemy, after all what did Valka know about raising a child alone? Nothing. Everyday she had spent trying to teach and protect her son had been spent alongside Stoick, but now, she was on her own. Well not completely, she had Cloudjumper, who absoloutely adored both Hiccup and Toothless as if they were his own hatchlings.

Some nights when Hiccup scampered around the two dragon's, unafraid, she would feel as if she was replacing Stoick, replacing the love Hiccup felt towards his father, with the love he felt for Cloudjumper and Toothless, which by observation had exceded any earlier predictions she had made, about how strong of a bond the four of them would build over the course of the five years.

They had just started to fly above the sea, that contained chunks of heavy ice floating on the surface, when Cloudjumper began to fret growling and spitting at the unseen disturbance.

"What's wrong?" Valka asked, but soon realised how silly it was to be asking the dragon a question as if he was going to answer. Not soon after Toothless joined in on the commotion, jumping protectively in front of Hiccup, wrapping his tail around the boy, snarling in multiple directions.

"Mama what's happening?" The boy cried out burying his panicked face into the warm body of the night fury. Before she could even comprehend a response a net came flying towards them, from a ship that had been originally planted behind a large ice berg.

Cloudjumper's screams of anger, filled the once calm air with a fearful vibe as they plummeted onto the ship's deck, full of unknown faces. Toothless still a young hatchling, rising no bigger then a simple sheep, jumped through a hole in the net, ready to defend his peculiar family. Valka glared at the crew of trappers, as she reached for Hiccup who was struggling against the ropes that held him tightly onto Cloudjumper's neck,

"Enough!" The ship's captain, a tall muscular man, with scars running across his tanned face, all the way down to his lower back, yelled pushing his way through the crew who had all taken out their weapons at the sight of the night fury.

"well, well, well, look's like Stian has been busy recruiting new member's to his dragon legion" the captain spat as he kicked Toothless to the side of the ship like a ragdoll, causing the young dragon to whimper as he smashed into the wooden planks, seperating them the freezing water beneath.

"You leave him alone!" Valka screamed attempting to wiggle her arms free,

"quiet now little women, or I'll happily throw your son overboard" The man threatened removing his iron sword from it's cover that rested on his belt, whether it was the threat he had made or the sight of the intimidating weapon, she stopped struggling and did as she was told, Hiccup on the other hand had different ideas. "Don't kick Toothless!" The boy growled at the captain who towered over him,

"what was that?" He hissed placing a large leather boot on the child's head, this immediately caused Valka to explode in fit of pure rage, spitting swears and curses in the man's direction, as Hiccup's tender face was forced against the wooden floor.

"I advise you pay a little respect towards me boy" the captain spat holding the sword against Hiccup's neck, earning a fearful whimper from the five year old, "no!" He choked out still trying to act brave. "No? Well fine then" the words rolled off their captors tongue as he raised the sharp object of death above the child's head, Valka soon started screaming and begging the man to leave her son alone, as tears made their way down her cheeks. As the sword was about to penetrate the young boy's skull, Mother and dragons all screaming in protest, a sudden call of anger, that sounded animalistic made the man stop dead in his tracks, the weapon just centimetres from Hiccup's mop of hair. "No, no, no!" He yelled throwing the weapon that could have very well ended the youth's short life to the floor, as he barked orders at the frenzied crew.

"Ready the nets, do not let them land!" The murderous captain demanded, searching the skies frantically. Valka was watching the events unfold, as she desperately tried to free herself of the restraints. Toothless bounded over, nudging Hiccup, concerned about his shaking friend.

Suddenly out of the mists, a nadder dived down, cutting the ropes with it's spiky tail, before disapearing back into the clouds. Cloudjumper, not sticking around to register what had just happened, grabbed the three confused beings and took off, following the sound of wings breaking through the fog. Valka scrambled back onto the stormcutter's back, pulling two terrified children up with her.

"Quick follow me!" A women's voice called from behind, they shot round searching for the owner of the call. Valka spotted the lady sitting on the back of an azure coloured nadder, was a hooded figure, that held a staff defensively in one hand, "don't worry my partner is taking care of Dagmy and his vicious crew, he'll be done soon, then we'll take you and your son back to base" the voice soothed as the clouds shifted away from them by the force of the dragon's wings. Not soon after a monsterous nightmare holding another hooded being, shot through the clouds, spinning and twirling in victory, "did you see that Nia?" The male voice called as he sat perched slightly on his dragon's neck.

"Yes I did Karl, Now stop showing off and help me escort our guests back to camp, Stian will want to get the boy's face looked at" the women who Valka presumed was Nia scolded the man, turning her dragon away from the ship that was engulfed in flames. Stian? Was that the person this Dagmy fellow was talking about? Valka thought, to nervous to ask the two rescuers herself.

"Are you coming?" Karl asked following his partner closely, Valka looked back one last time at the ship, now engulfed in flames, "yes we are" She responded chasing after the mysterious figures. "Cool, so do you guy's have names?" He questioned leaning on the monsterous nightmare carelessly,

"My name's Valka and the little one is Hiccup" she informed them, making sure the basket's containing the food and items they had packed were still secured after the capture. "Well Valka, Hiccup, welcome to the dragon legion" Nia laughed zooming upwards, for the first time in their lives Hiccup and Valka felt secure, like they belonged.

The feeling only grew as they neared the island that was covered in vikings and dragons alike, all together _peacefully._ This was their new home, a new beginning for her, and her precious son.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again! thanks for reading this story, I hope you're enjoying yourselves on this adventure! Anyway here it is_

* * *

The pale moon sat proudly, illuminating the night's sky that allowed the two night furys to blend in perfectly with the sombre tone.

Hiccup, sat on his dragon and closest friend Toothless, while Eric was positioned on Shimmer, a female night fury in which he had quickly befriended on their first mission. "Are you ready bud?" Hiccup asked underneath the black leather mask he had designed, covering his freckled 16 year old face, Toothless grumbled unsure about his rider's most recent idea. "Toothless it'll be fine!" The boy ensured, placing his hands through the loops on his dusky armour that was sewn together by the lifeless night fury scales Hiccup had collected over the years.

"Ok this is by far the craziest break through you've had!" Eric laughed guiding Shimmer gracefully around the duo, he was draped in the usual dragon rider uniform, a simple black coat that kept their identities hidden.

"Hey this _might_ just be crazy enough to work!" Hiccup told his friend, Eric didn't bother to argue, in the 11 years they had known each other not once had he been able to talk Hiccup out of his bizzare ideas.

"Your Mom is not gonna like this!" Eric reminded as they flew over Dragon rider island, a thriving city covered in huts and stables.

"My Mom isn't going find out!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

And with that Hiccup jumped from Toothless's saddle, extending his arms, revealing a fully functional flight suit, that the wind easily picked up allowing his nimble body to glide gently.

Toothless stuck close to his rider, ready to grab him if needed, Eric also flew Shimmer underneath his best friend, just in case this 'genius' plan failed miserabaly. "Hiccup if you keep insisting on trying out these dangerous ideas you're going lose your other eye!" Eric warned, reminding Hiccup of the fact he only had one.

The empty socket had been covered over with a pirate-like eye patch, in which the teenagers had began to grow fond of. "Pssh you worry to much!" Hiccup called out enjoying the gentle breeze as it entered his mask, making his good eye water in an enjoyable way.

"Ok you've had your fun, we have to get back to the city, dinner's starting soon!" The less daring boy sighed, running a hand through his unkept blonde hair.

"Fine" Hiccup mumbled whistling a low key sound that informed Toothless it was time to grab him. The dragon happily swooped under, allowing the boy to land swiftly on his neck. Toothless crooned delighted that this nightmare of a plan was over, "Oh come on you big baby it wasn't that bad" he teased to his companion as they turned around, Toothless growled slapping Hiccup across the face with his ear.

"Hey!" Hiccup laughed playfully pushing the dragon's head, Toothless, getting over his tantrum laughed along reaching up to lick his beloved rider. The two boys landed outside the dining hall, leaving the dragons in the feeding pens for them to have their own dinner, "I wonder what mission we have assigned?" Eric asked eagerly as they pushed the large wooden doors, entering the building that contained each rider, already seated and staring at Stian, the leader of the legion, who had begun the mission assignments.

"Ahh nice of you boys to show up" Stian called from his place at the front, "U-uh sorry Stian!" Eric stuttered nervously before pulling Hiccup, who was stiffling a laugh, towards their seats.

The two friends sat down at a table, consisting of Hiccup's mother, Ingrid, Nia and Karl, the group that held some of Hiccup and Eric's closest allies. Valka sent a disaproving look Hiccup's way, "where on earth have you been?" She whispered, Hiccup chuckled "relax Mom we just took the dragons for a perfectly safe flight around the island" he lied placing his feet effortlessly on the large table.

"Safe? Hiccup with you and Eric nothing is ever safe!" Ingrid interfered flicking her shoulder length chestnust hair behind her, "well tonight was different? Right Eric?" He asked looking to his friend for support. Eric rolled his eyes, trying to stay focused on the announcements, Ingrid gave Hiccup a smug look, as they both engaged into an intense stare off. "Hiccup and Eric, your mission is a simple search and observation task" Stian began, causing the two teenagers to break their glare off, as Hiccup turned his head, beaming excitedly. "Your job will be to track down a nest that has been rumoured to contain a vicious queen, once found you will observe it, learning as much as you can, before reporting back here so we can plan to free the dragons from her control" the bulky man stated, stroking his black beard that had been pulled into a messy Viking braid.

Hiccup and Eric both looked at each other, grinning slightly as they waited for the rest of the details, "The island that the nest is close to is very dangerous for dragons, the Vikings aren't very fond of them, that's why I'm sending you two, you should able to get in swiftly without being captured. So on that note your island is called Berk." As soon as the word slippped out of the man's mouth Hiccup felt his head spin, the world began to fall a apart in front of his very eyes. As the colour from his face, he felt himself come in contact with the floor, the sound of concerned Vikings rushing around him was the last thing he heard before he allowed the darkness to take him.

* * *

 _"where is she!" The vicious voice yelled, as the Viking held his only son down with one heavy foot, pointing a large steel axe towards the boy's head. "I said where is she!" He continued to threaten, his colossal red beard, now greying slightly, blew in the breeze that had formed behind them. Hiccup shook his head violently, he wouldn't give in, he couldn't give in, Stoick, the man Hiccup had once looked up to, pulled away from the boy, ordering other Vikings to restrain him. The teenager began to struggle and scream when his father approached his beloved night fury, that was tightly by a net, half-concious. "Please no!" Hiccup cried out, tears streaming down his bloody face. Stoick ignored the child, raising his axe above his head, bringing it down with such force that it took Toothless's head clean off. Hiccup felt a pain begin to brew in his heart, as if it had snapped them and there, "No! Toothless.." He sobbed dropping to his knees, pulling the lifeless body into an embrace. To distracted by the death of his best friend to notice the figure that stood behind him, ready to strike. "Nighty, Night" the man laughed in a raspy, demonic voice before slashing his only son to shreds._

* * *

"Hiccup!" A voice screamed dragging him out of his hellish nightmare and back into reality, the boy shot up from his sleep and stared around the room, he was in the hut he shared with Eric. He looked around desperately, before spotting Toothless planted at his side nudging him affectionately, he pulled the dragon into a long hug, burying his face into it's skin just as he had done when he was young.

"You were screaming" Eric's gentle voice shook a little as he placed a supportive hand on Hiccup's sweating back, "I can't go back.." Hiccup mumble pulling away from the dragon to look at his friend. Eric nodded, he was the only one that knew of Hiccup and Valka's past, "I understand, but Stian wont let you stay, he said as soon as you wake up we're heading out" the boy choked rubbing small circles across the green tunic covering Hiccup, "what if he's angry?" He asked Eric sincerely, "we wont speak to him, that's not our job, we just need to fly over the island withoiy being seen."

Hiccup nodded

"How's my Mom handling this?"

"Not well, she's currently yelling at Stian"

Hiccup sighed, "we'd better leave soon then"

Eric turned his head shocked "are you sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be"

And with that, the boys jumped on their night furys and took off, mysterious as always. They flew the dragons towards the horizen, unsure of what adventures awaited them beyond it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter! Next one will be from Hiccup and Eric's side._

* * *

Stoick sat alone in the house, once occupied by two other beings, staring blankly into the untouched plate of chicken. 11 years, 11 lonely, years of nothing, no trace or leads of the family that had disapeared off the face of the earth, leaving nothing but the the empty room of his 5 year old. Hiccup, Stoick thought _about_ the boy more than he ever imagined he would,

how big was he now?

Had he taken after his father or mother?

Does he miss Stoick?

The questions flooded the chief's head every waking moment he spent pondering what it would have been like if they had stayed with him, but no, Valka left.

The raids had only increased, which actually made Stoick happy, killing those awful creatures was the only thing able to take his mind off of the absence of his wife and son. He often found himself blaming Valka for the hole she had ripped inside his heart, leaving him vulnerable to the emotions he had spent his whole life keeping locked away and hidden.

How could he stay mad at her though? It was his fault, everything, he should have spent more time with them, he should have told the women how much she truly meant to him each and every day.

If he had, maybe she wouldn't have felt the need to abandon him, maybe he would have grown old in her tender, scrawny arms, as they watched their son grow into the strong viking chief he dreamed he would be.

Over the years Stoick had begun building a wall between him and the people he vowed to protect, including Gobber. He knew Gobber missed Hiccup just as much as he did, the boy was his apprentice, his friend, the long days they had spent together laughing over their failed projects, bonding over the successful ones, made Gobber love Hiccup like his own son and axted like a surrogate father while Stoick was too busy protecting the village.

He often found himself acting bitter towards Gobber because of the fact he knew the child better then he ever would, he knew it was a selfish and foolish to treat his best friend cruelly because of his own incompitance as a father.

The Viking chief was dragged out of his pessimistic thoughts by the call he loved, the call he _lived_ for, "dragon raid!" With that Stoick shot up from his seat, moving more then he had the whole week, and sprinted out the door into the mess Vikings and burning houses.

Stoick pulled out the dented axe that had obtained many battle scars over the years, and charged at an unsuspecting nadder that had started preying on a herd of sheep. Dodging the tail with quick dive, he ran up the back, causing it to roar in anger as it desperately attempted to remove the enemy from it's scaly body.

Stoick scoffed before raising the axe and sinking it into the dragon, the nadder whimpered collapsing to the ground as red liquid liquid oozed out of it's now lifeless body, "toss the nadder over the cliff, I don't want it attracting any other dragons" Stoick ordered to a group of villagers who stood shocked and amazed at the man's bold movements, he wiped the blood from his kill on his leather armour before moving on.

Stoick pushed passed the multiple people who stood in an unorganised line, waiting for the blacksmith to sharpen their weapons.

"Glad to see you up and about" Gobber joked as Stoick handed him the blood stained axe, grumbling a response, "well thats the most I've gotten out of you all day" the blacksmith continued as he held the weapon gently up to the machine, squinting as sparks blew around from the impact.

Stoick was about to grumble a response, when an all too familiar sound filled the chief's ears, except this time it was louder, as if it had doubled. Without even grabbing his axethe man grabbed a bola, sprinting towards a trapped set of gronkles, he knew the drill, they never stole anything, just simply set the others free. Hekept himself hidden waiting for one to strike,

"Night fury!"

"Get down!"

Stoick remained stationary as it dived down the power radiating off of it, with one last breath, he jumped out from his position throwing the net at his enemy and smiled as he heard the one last cry of agony, before it came in contact with the ground.

He did it, for the first time in Viking history someone had shot down a night fury, and it had been him.

The crowd had already started building, they were just standing there. What were they doing? Stoick wondered as he squeezed his way through. He felt his whole body go cold, before him, was a great beast, tangled in the ropes and a strange boy, no older then 16, frantically trying to cut it free with a far too blunt dagger.

Without thinking Stoick grabbed the youth by the neck pulling him away from the downed dragon, this caused the creature to erupt into a murderous cry, that caused the crowd to back away in fear. Stoick was unfazed and pulled the mysterious rider around, forcing him to stare directly at him, the child's face was covered by a mask built from the same leather and night fury scales as the rest of his armour.

The chief pulled the mask away revealing a boy fear and anger rushing through his one green eye as he struggled desperate to get back to the dragon, "Who are you?" Stoick spat casuing the boy to wince at the harshness in his voice. "I'll let you figure this out for yourself.." He refused turning his head away from the much larger man, "listen boy, I have no patience for traitors so either you tell me or I-" Stoick stopped his threat midsentence, the scar, the same scar his child had gained that one night, was planted on this boy's chin. "H-hiccup?" The chief stuttered to shocked to believe it, "sir is everything alright?" Astrid, a village girl who had been friends with Hiccup in their younger years asked approaching the man.

Stoick shook a little, "Is it really you?" He asked not believing it, the boy nodded, the chief smiled he'd found his son! Everything was going to be ok again, Stoick jumped a little as the night fury let out a blood thirsty roar, well almost everything. "Take Hiccup and lock him in the pens, I need to deal with this dragon" ordered handing the boy gently over to the blonde, he glared at the dragon ready to kill, but was stopped by a desperate voice "please don't! He's my best friend!" Hiccup struggled pulling his way out of Astrid's iron grip and running to the night fury's aid, holding him closely.

Stoick couldn't believe his eyes his own son, protecting a dragon, he was about to grab Hiccup once again but was stopped by roar. Another night fury, smaller then the one he had shot, landed in front of his son and the dragon, a rider planted on the growling figure's back, dismounted a hood covering his face. "Hiccup is Toothless ok?" The boy asked, Hiccup shook his head "There's a gash across his left wing, he wont be able to fly" he responded cutting the ropes loose allowing the dragon to jump free.

The hooded teenager sighed turning to face the speechlesss chief, "Well it's your lucky day, looks like we're trapped here" the boy stated. Trapped here? Stoick didn't know what to feel, his son was back, only this wasn't the son he remembered, he didn't care though this was his chance, his chance to get his family back, and he was _not_ going to mess this up again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please son, just tell me everything" The man begged, Hiccup turned away refusing to speak, or even look Stoick in the eye, this had been the routine for the 4 hours Hiccup had been tied to the chair,

4 hours since Hiccup had foolishly suggested assisting the dragons in the raid,

4 hours since they were shot down by his father,

4 hours since Stoick had seperated Hiccup from Eric and the dragons. The sun was starting to rise and the boy could see the glint of frustration in the chief's eyes, Hiccup himself was getting tired of the silence and decided to make a proposition "you show me the dragons and my friend, then we'll talk" the one eyed youth decided pulling against the ropes that held him down firmly, he recognised the room they were in,

it was the room Gobber had given to the boy, just under the forges. Stoick looked up in shock that his son had actually said something, "I told you they're safely locked away in the arena" his father insisted, Hiccup was having none of it, "either you take me to them, or you're not getting anything out of me" Stoick sighed frustrated at his son's stubborness, "fine" he grumbled untieing the boy and pulled him forward but immediately released his grip on the child's arm when he winced in pain "You're hurt?" He asked scanning Hiccup concerned "I twisted my wrist when you shot us down.." He admitted awkwardly, Stoick felt guilt rush through his body, had he really hurt his son? "Lets take you to Gothi, she'll fix you right up" Hiccup scoffed "Toothless needs more medical attention then I do, how about you take him to Gothi" the boy shook his head pushing passed his father sullenly, Stoick chased after him "Hey don't go off on your own!" He scolded once he had catched up and gotten a hold of the boy's shoulder, "Relax I'm not going anywhere without Eric and the dragons" Hiccup rolled his eyes following where Stoick was directing him.

They silently pushed through the crowds that had formed around Hiccup asking him questions, Stoick stared back giving them a look that instantly made them back off and go their seperate ways. Once in the arena Hiccup approached the pen that was being guarded by Astrid, "Where are they?" He asked ignoring the axe she had raised defensively between him and herself.

"Back off" she warned as he pushed passed her, making an effort to purposely bump her shoulder, "We're in here Hiccup" Eric's bored voice boomed from the cage. The boy sprinted up to the large steel doors and stared in, he could see Eric's figure hunched over in the corner, but the two night furies blended in perfectly with the darkness of the cage.

Hiccup whistled and heard the familiar croon of his companion as the large dragon bounced over nuzzling Hiccup's face, "hey bud! I missed you too, alright let's look at your cut" he laughed stroking Toothless and turning to look at the two suprised Vikings, "can you open the doors?" Hiccup scoffed motioning towards the lever. Stoick's expression changed from shocked, to angry within a few seconds and quickly grabbed his son, this time avoiding his injured arm, "we had a deal, now tell me everything" he demanded, Hiccup sighed and nodded causing Stoick to release him

"Ok fine, I'll tell what I can, my Mom and I ran away on Cloudjumper, her dragon, and Toothless my dragon, we were captured by Dagmy a sworn enemy to the dragon riders but were rescued, if they hadn't saved us my head would still be rotting on that ship" Hiccup started pausing as the memories flooded back into his brain, "they took us in and trained us to be dragon riders, a society that defend and protect dragons from threats such as queens, trappers and Vikings" the boy looked up to glare at his father, Stoick had never felt such anger, not towards Hiccup, but these people that turned him into traitor "were's Valka" Astrid chimed in "Unfortunately that's one of the many things I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"It's the rules, which is another thing I can't tell you about"

"I'll ask you again, why?" Hiccup smirked slightly at the blonde girl, she really was stubborn, it was kind of.. Cute. "You really don't give up, do you princess?" Eric cut in attempting to break the ice, Hiccup swore he could see Astrid's eyes pop out of their sockets as she leaped forward grabbing Eric around the neck and pulling him towards her, resulting in him slamming painfully into the bars Shimmer of course lept into action growling defensively at the girl, Eric raised his hand informing her to calm down, "Call me that one more time.." Astrid hissed through her gritted teeth, "You're right I'm sorry.. Princess" he mumbled,

"That's it!" She cried pulling her arm backwards ready to strike. "That's enough!" Stoick drowned out the voices of the two bickering teens, "Hiccup you tell me were your mother is, or so help me I'll.." Hiccup scoffed "You'll what? Beat me! No offense but that wont win you any father of the year awards" "Just.. Please I want my family back" The large man sighed leaning against the wall, frustrated and defeated "I'm sorry, but Mom and I stopped being your family a long time ago" Those words, the words he had dreaded hearing in the few hours he had been reunited with his son, sunk into his skin like billions of sharp knives. "Astrid take Hiccup and the dragon rider to the great hall, get them some food.." Stoick mumbled taking his leave, all three teenagers looked at the man, shocked beyond belief, "what about our dragons?" Eric asked holding Shimmer as she purred under her rider's touch, "you can feed and tend to their wounds after" Astrid suggested opening the pen allowing Eric to walk out. "I'll be back bud" Hiccup promised placing a hand on the dragon's nose, Toothless chirped and curled up next to the female night fury as she licked his cut. Hiccup gulped nervously fiddling with his leather armour as they walked silently to the great hall, "well here it is" Astrid mumbled pushing open the doors revealing hundreds of Vikings, quickly hushing themselves and eagerly surrounded a table that they had saved just for the teen. This was going to be a long night..


End file.
